Unintentionally Deliberate
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry didn't mean to blurt it out, well he did want to say it, but not like that. It's a good thing Ginny loves him. Rated T. Post Deathly Hallows. One shot.


**Unintentionally Deliberate**

 **A/N:** **A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Cannon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

Ginny sat on the edge of her seat as Gwenog finished up their team meeting. She wasn't the only one. The team had been invited to play in a charity tournament during the off season on the mainland and had been away for three weeks. They had returned to Holyhead that morning and Gwenog's wrap up was all that stood between the team and the rest of the off season. After what seemed like an eternity they were finally set free and all the witches practically ran for the exits.

Ginny grabbed her wand, sending her bags to her apartment, and headed for the door to aparate home. She laughed as she opened the building door, spotting Harry waiting for her. Running to his outstretched arms and kissing her fiancé soundly earned her several whistles and cheers from her teammates.  
"Hey stranger!" Harry said when they pulled apart.  
"Hi! Are you off work today?"  
"No. Ron and I agreed to take an early lunch so I could see you. He said something about convincing Hermione to go to lunch rather than work through it like she normally does. We have about 45 minutes before I'm back at it."  
Ginny untangled herself from his arms and grabbed his hand. "Then let's make the most of them."  
Harry grinned and turning slightly, aparated them to Birmingham. They stepped out of the secluded area Harry had chosen and Ginny immediately knew what he wanted for lunch.  
"Sushi then?" She grinned at him. Harry managed to look guilty.  
"Only if you want. We can get anything you're in the mood for." Ginny laughed and pulled him forward.  
"Sushi sounds great, but let's get it take away. I'm beat after all the traveling and games."  
"You got it." And he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked.

Harry and Ginny lay on the couch, the sushi mostly gone, along with most of Harry's lunch break.  
"Hurry and finish up work yeah?" Ginny said between kisses, running a hand through his hair as she lay on top of him.  
"I'll be out as soon as the clock strikes five Gin. The case is still new so we're flexible for the moment."  
"Good. Because I have plans for us." And she kissed him again running a hand down his chest.  
"I'm all yours." He whispered in a voice that caused a lot more kissing.  
Harry moved to kiss her neck and Ginny purred in response. "My place or yours for tonight?" She asked as he ran his teeth along on her collar bone.  
"Move in with me?" He asked between kisses.  
Ginny's eyes shot open and Harry froze. She sat up as Harry moved to sit, hanging his head in his hands, face flaming red, he groaned. Ginny's heart had sped up, mind racing with what she'd just heard, and it took her and minute to refocus on what Harry was saying.  
"Um...so I wasn't planning on that blurting out in the middle of snogging you...I thought I'd ask over dinner at some point...and...well...I mean...we've been engaged for a few months and...we'd talked about living here...um...I'm sorry?...I totally get if you're not ready yet...and...I just thought it'd be easier on us...to uh...you know?...live in the same flat...and...um...you totally don't have to…I mean not right now…when we're married I hope you want to…but…you can totally say no…I just…it wasn't supposed to happen like this…"  
Ginny put a finger to his lips cutting off his rambling, bringing his head up to look at her, the fire in her eyes burning bright, she answered. "Harry, yes! Yes I'll move in with you!"  
He stared at her as his mind processed what was happening, then a smile broke across his face and he was kissing her with the same sort of fervor that he had when she'd said yes to marrying him. She kissed him back and they were back to laying on the couch. But just as Ginny began to have thoughts of moving their snogging into their bedroom she remembered how they got to this point.  
"Harry!" She said pushing him away. "You have work!" He groaned and kissed her again.  
"I could be late...?"  
"Until my brother comes looking for you." She pushed him up off of her. "Go play auror for a few hours and I'll be here tonight."  
Harry looked at her longingly and his face shone with disappointment. "You're right. I really wouldn't want Ron to come looking for me with what I've got in mind for..."  
Ginny pushed him further from the couch. "And if you continue that sentence you might not get to choose whether Ron comes looking for you." Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her into a fiery kiss. He pulled away quickly, resting his forehead on hers.  
"I'll see you in a few hours."  
"Right."  
With one last kiss he was out the door, and Ginny sighed before grabbing her wand and aparating back to her flat to start packing.

Besides, she thought back in her apartment, as she conjured a box and started filling it, there was a certain lacey item she would need for tonight.


End file.
